Mental Omega War
Allied Nations * European Alliance * United States * Pacific Front |side2 = Soviet Union * Russia * Latin Confederation * China |side3 = Epsilon Army * PsiCorps * Scorpion Cell (later rebelled) * Epsilon Headquarters |side4 = Foehn Revolt |goal1 = Liberate the world from the Soviets and Epsilon |goal2 = Crush Yuri's uprising |goal3 = Defeat the world powers and conquer the Earth via mind control |goal4 = Prepare to fight against Yuri in the future |commanders1 = * Allied Commander * Siegfried |commanders2 = * Premier Romanov† * Soviet General * Reznov * Krukov |commanders3 = * Yuri * Rashidi (later defected to Foehn) * Yuri's Proselyte |commanders4 = * Yunru * VOLKNET |forces1 = * Allied infantry, armor and air forces * Experimental technologies provided by Siegfried and SteinsTech |forces2 = * Soviet infantry, armor and air forces * State-of-the-art heavy weapons and defensive technologies * Nuclear weapons |forces3 = * Epsilon infantry, armor and air forces * Unconventional technology * Psychic weapons * Genetic mutation |forces4 = * Chinese and Pacific Front infantry, armor and air forces * Experimental technologies provided by Yunru and Kanegawa Industries }} The Mental Omega WarMental Omega News Bulletin #7 was a global war that lasted for most of 1984, beginning when the head of the Soviet Union, Russia was surprised by the re-emergence of PsiCorps, now known as the Epsilon Army. Background The later and closing stages of the Third Great War saw a number of failures and successes for both the Allies and Soviets, including a few unexpected events. After conquering much of Europe, the Soviet major naval invasion of Britain failed due to the steely determination of the Allied defenders. This bought some time for the Allies to recover their strength and complete the Paradox Project. Some incident happened to the Soviets which catalyzed the breakdown of the Sino-Russian alliance. The Soviets surprised when they realized that China has made a pact with the Pacific Front. The Chinese invasion of Russia to install themselves as the leader of the Soviet Union was initially successful; the Chinese buried Russia's last MIDAS ICBM, but in the end they were beaten back in a vicious battle on the Primorsky Krai. The failure of the invasion gave the Russians enough time to recover, soured the alliance between China and the Pacific Front, which would be later broken. Later, the PsiCorps sacked the Leninisk Cosmodrome and stole Russian rocket technology, Yuri himself later declared the foundation of the Epsilon Army, a force with all but one goal: to command and conquer mankind's future. The story moves forward two years later, in 1984. At this time, the Soviets were fooling the world to believe that they still have MIDAS ICBMs in their possession. At the same time, the United States, now renamed the Soviet States of America, or the S.S.A., is at peace after attacks from American militias had dwindled in number. Everything seems to going as planned... Yuri believed that this was the best time for the Epsilon Army to announce their existence to the world by the hard way. He thus planned two events to be set into motion: an attack on the Soviet victory parade in Moscow and a hostile takeover of Washington D.C., since renamed Stalington. Soon enough, both the Allies and the Soviets would feel the wrath of the Epsilon. The Epsilon Era was just about to begin, with another conflict that would be known as the Mental Omega War as its prelude. Events Mental Omega War/Interbellum|Interbellum Mental Omega War/Epsilon Rising|Epsilon Rising||True Mental Omega War/A Game of Chess|A Game of Chess Mental Omega War/The Fractured Union|The Fractured Union Mental Omega War/The Epsilon Stratagems|The Epsilon Stratagems Mental Omega War/The Allied Offensive|The Allied Offensive Mental Omega War/The Soviet Counterattack|The Soviet Counterattack Mental Omega War/Battle of Antarctica|Battle of Antarctica Mental Omega War/The Revolt Arises|The Revolt Arises References zh:心灵终结战争 Category:Lore Category:Events